Another Brick In The Wall
Another Brick In The Wall is the eighteenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 25, 2008 in the United States, and on May 5, 2008 in Canada. Summary Snake is miserable stuck at home while he's suspended, but returning to Degrassi under a cloud of suspicion after his suspension ends, turns out to be worse. Emma is determined to clear his name and keep their family together, but Spike has other plans. Meanwhile, Holly J. fails a math test, and turns to Toby for help. At first, she's embarrassed to be seen with him, but after a little private tutoring she discovers that math isn't so bad—and neither is Toby. Main Plot Since being suspended due to the allegations of sexual misconduct, Snake has been staying home feeling depressed. Emma is unhappy too, as she cannot invite any of her friends to their house. When Snake is finally allowed back to work, he finds some students do not welcome his return, especially the Lakehurst students who do not know him well. After staying home the following day and getting drunk, Spike tells him they need some time apart and leaves with their son Jack, while Emma decides to stay and support Snake. Sub Plot Holly J. is failing math and starts getting tutored by Toby, who needs dancing lessons to pass gym class. As they spend more time together, they realize there is a spark between them, but Toby admits that Holly J. is not the type of person he would want to be with, especially around his friends and insists that Holly J. must stop acting like a Queen Bee. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Another Brick In The Wall" by Pink Floyd. *The title of this episode was mentioned in In The Cold, Cold Night (2). |-| Gallery= 5367.PNG 8070.PNG 0960678.PNG 945346.PNG 2325.PNG 45632.PNG 2456.PNG 9674.PNG 542356.PNG 8577.PNG 968969.PNG Season-7-Snake-degrassi-1383871-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383880-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383877-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383876-535-330.jpg Season-7-Snake-degrassi-1383874-535-330.jpg Season-7-Snake-degrassi-1383873-535-330.jpg Season-7-Snake-degrassi-1383872-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383878-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383881-535-330.jpg Season-7-Emma-degrassi-1383879-535-330.jpg Season-7-Snake-Spike-degrassi-1384008-535-330.jpg Snikeguise.jpg Deg7180152.png Deg7180164.png Deg7180167.png Deg7180151.png 07 (21).jpg 08 (16).jpg 755tr.jpg 6765f.jpg 01 (4).jpg 6565trf.jpg 0960678.png 798ikn.jpg 89uijc.jpg 11 (11).jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *Emma: "Actually, I was looking for you." Darcy: "Not to kill me, I hope." |-| Featured Music= *''"Video Game 1"'' by Tim Welch *''"Monster Truck"'' by Tim Welch |-| Links= *Watch Another Brick In The Wall on YouTube *Watch Another Brick In The Wall on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes